Time for Adventure?
by NeonTalisman
Summary: M very first fic Fionna and Marshall Lee encounter a new group of adventurers. Will they be able to uncover the mystery that is Kailen? A tad bit of FioLee, but not centered around them. I do not own Adventure Time. I accept all reviews. Updates may not be consistent, with school and all...


Fionna and Marshall were fighting a new monster, this one resembling a dragon. Cake was out on a weekly date with Monochromicorn, so they were by themselves.

Fionna brought her sword down on the beast's head, the blade cutting clean through its bones and flesh. She jumped back just as Marshall swung his axe bass towards the creature's eye. It hit home, and the dragon gave one last dying screech before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Yes! We got it, Marshall!" Fionna said triumphantly She picked around in the remains, and picked up a bone about the length of her arm.

"Hey, Marsh? Do you thing this would make an awesome sword?"

Marshall Lee floated over and examined the bone, turning it this way and that. Finally, he said, "Go for it."

He smiled at her, which she returned, just as they heard something that sounded like- laughter? They looked into the trees, in the general direction of which the sound came. They waited.

Just as they were turning to leave, something flew out of the surrounding forest and knocked Marshall out of the air. He hit the ground loudly.

Just as Fionna said, "Oh my Glob, Marsh, are you okay?" the new stranger said, "Oh, Gob! I am so sorry!"

The stranger stood-no, floated!- off of Marshall. "I am very sorry! You're not hurt are..." He trailed off, seeing the blue-ish green tone of Marshall Lee's skin. "Wait- are you a vampire?" He looked like he'd never seen a vampire before, though he himself looked to be one.

He had dark red hair, almost falling into his eyes, and in a half-ponytail. His eyes were tw different colors, red and green. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, with belt around the knees, and black boots. His shirt appeared to have a sunset on it, along with two purple marks. He had light teal skin.

"Are you?" Marshall floated off the ground, looking the stranger up and down. "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. How come I've never seen you before? I know all the vampires."

"That's because I'm not. A vampire, that is." Marshall Lee and Fionna both raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I'm a disgrace to vampires and humans alike." His dark red hair fell into his eyes.

_Did he say 'human'?_ Fionna thought. Just as she was about to voice this thought, Marshall spoke up.

"Disgrace? What do you mean?" He flipped upside down, his hair hanging down.

Just as the stranger (who's name they had yet to ask) was about to respond, a voice rang out into the clearing.

"Kailen! Where did you go?" Two more people broke out of the treeline. They froze when they saw their friend, kneeling, on the ground. Their faces contorted in confusion and rage, and they prepared to attack, the male with duel sai, the girl with a pair of wooden nunchucks. But then Fionna stepped in.

"Wait!" She put her body in between the others, arms spread either way. "Nothing happened here. Chill your stuffing. Who are you?" She looked to the newest two, who looked to be twins.

The girl had on blue shorts with what looked like fur on the edges, lavender thigh-highs-one striped, one polka-dotted-and brown boots. Her shirt was a red plaid, with fur sleeves tied around her chest. She had waist-length wavy brown hair, with a tuft of blond, all under a white wolf hat. To complete the outfit, she was wearing fur arm bands and a brown tail with lighter tips. She had dark teal eyes.

The boy didn't differ from her all that much. He had a plaid red short sleeved tee, with fur fringes. Along with his blue skinny-jeans, he wore dark brown boots, a black scarf around his lower left leg. His hair was shoulder-length, straight, and blond with a little brown chunk, all under a white dog hat. He had the same wrist bands as the girl, including a short, blond tail with tan tips. He had sea green eyes.

The female looked at the male, and said, "Well, my name is Fira. This is my brother, Firo. And that"-she pointed to the one on his knees-"is our friend, Kailen." She walked over to him and offered her hand.

He had looked up at the mention of his name, and took the hand offered to him.

Firo stepped up. "He's a..." He looked to Kailen, as if asking for permission. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. "He's a vampire-human hybrid."

"A... wha?" Even Marshall Lee was confused. "How can you be half-vampire and half-human?"

"I don't like to talk about it... maybe someday, though," Kailen said, a little shyly. "I've been shunned by human and vampire kind alike, just for being me." He looked to the ground with tears in his eyes.

Fionna walked up to Marshall and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, supposedly answering something she had asked. "So, do you guys live nearby?"

"Actually, we were on our way to find the nearest kingdom. For a place to stay," Fira said. "We had to leave our past home-"

"Again," Firo input lowly.

"-because the people there kept mocking Kailen for being a half-breed."

Marshall and Fionna looked quickly at each other before Marshall said, "So, as a halfie, do you have any vampiric powers?"

"Actually, I do. I can float for short periods of time, move really fast, I can heal fast. I'm really more human than vampire, though. I can go in sunlight, survive on food, things like that. Oh, and I can use assorted magic." Kailen seemed happier than he was earlier, though not by much.

"So," Firo started, "what is the nearest kingdom?"

"The Candy Kingdom, ruled by Prince Gumball," Fionna stated. "He's very smart."

"Cool. We'll ask him if we can stay in his kingdom for a while," Firo stated.

Marshall, who was sitting cross-legged in the air, said, "Nonsense. You guys can crash at either Fionna's or my place. Now, you guys smell horrible. When was the last time you showered?" He pinched his nose, as if to prove his point.

Fira looked embarrassed, while Firo discreetly smell himself. Kailen answered, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Uhh... it's been a couple of... weeks..." he mumbled the last part, while a dark stain spread about his face. "As we mentioned earlier, we've been on the run."

"Oh. Well... How 'bout this," Fionna started, "I take Fira with me back to the Tree Fort, and you take Firo and Kailen back to your house," she finished, looking to Marshall Lee. "Oh, and we'll meet at Gumball's ball later tonight." She smiled a warm smile at him.

"Oh." He blinked. "Sure." He turned around, and started floating away. He gestured for the males to follow. "Take care, Bunny." He winked at Fionna, causing her to blush. Fira smiled knowingly.

They all headed off.


End file.
